Black Grey and white
by Voldermort's Daughter
Summary: Dumbledore didnt explain the importance of grey in the fraction of good and evil, and in their dark hour, it becomes their only hope


Disclamer: i do not own the harry potter charaters

i have not been on here for a while, and the other stories i have are ...a bit messed up...so if anyone wants to help me out with them then tell so please

enjoy..

* * *

Hagrid shuffled slightly as the cold wind whipped across his face. He muttered something unrecognisable to the rest of the staff, as they too, shivered underneath there garments. They looked an odd bunch standing out of the front gates at one in the morning, of course Severus had refused to be present, but then that was expected, as the person they where waiting for had, bad, history with him.

"Patients Hagrid, she will be here she specified one o'clock it is one minuet too" Dumbledore said smiling at the half man half giant. Hagrid nodded and pulled his old coat closer to him. As the clock stuck one, the almost sinister bells rang though the night, getting them ready for the evil that was about to approach.

A big black stallion emerged from the fog, there was a clocked figure bobbing slowly aboard it, and trotting at the side was a big black dog. Magonigal gasped and drew back in fear towards the head master.

"Albus you said she wouldn't bring that beast!" she said bringing her hand to her mouth, beginning to quiver as the group closed in.

"That I did Minerva, that I did, but it seems he would not part from his mistress, I can a sure you she has complete control over him" Albus said, but still in spite of his grate wisdom, quaked like a dying leaf in the wind.

"But Head Master it is widely known that the black dog is the death omen, and that beast has sent many to their grave" Professor sprout piped up, eyes wide.

"And many more will it send, but none of our students will be harmed, he is simply hear to protect his mistress, and she is simply here to protect our savour in his young years" By the time Dumbledore has finished the black hoarse was upon them. It snorted and pulled its head back to get a better look at the humans before it, it was soon satisfied that they where harmless and turned his attention else where.

"Forgive me, Seth wouldn't stay behind, and it hard to reason with a beast so set on his mission" the clocked figure said, turning to face the people she was talking to. "I didn't not mean to cause alarm, I can assure you he will keep his feed to the woods" At that remark the hound snorted in discussed, but looked like he had already accepted it.

"Honestly girl show some manners and pull down the hood and let us lay eyes on your face" Magonigal snapped. Dumbledore chocked slightly.

"Minerva I don't think that's a good idea" He spluttered.

"Nonsense Albus this girl must show respect for her elders, take off your hood" she snapped again.

"Hush Albus" the hooded figure said as Dumbledore tried to intervene with the conversation. "If she wishes to see my face I will grant her, her wish, be it as foolish as that" she let the rains go on the stallion and her long bony fingers griped her hood. "Do not blame me for the nightmares that will come" she whipped down her hood to show a scarred and disfigured face, Magonigal shrieked in horror. The girls lips where pulled un-humanly backwards to bare long sharp canines, her nose had sunk and almost disappeared into her face, her eyes where dark pits that swirled with evil, and just under these dark pits was her cheek bone, in full view, part of her flesh was oozing blood, it menacingly dripped down her face. Her chin had become unhooked from its place and hung limp. With some difficulty she spoke her face movements making her appearance more terrifying.

"You will all be thinking how can one so ugly and disfigured fit in with students?" Magonigal was unable to answer, her eyes still locked in her face, those dark holes of hell. "Its simple look into the sky what do you see?" Magonigal could not tare her eyes away from her face. "Well if you did look you would see a full moon, much like werewolves its shows my true form, my battle scars the hatred people have presented me with, and the disfigurement of evil" she pulled her hood back up and Magonigal shivered and lost control of her legs and fell to the floor. Dumbledore ran to her aid as did Hagrid and Remus. Magonigal gave one fleeting look as the figure began to ride towards the school; she stopped half way and turned her head slightly to the side.

"And Minerva I happen to several thousand years older than you, so if we re going on the respect your elders theory then…you can start now" and with that she kicked the horse sharply in the ribs and he pulled backwards and slammed his feet down and rode off, the grate black beast galloping right behind her, howling, as it would seem, with laughter at his mistresses antics.

* * *

ok tell me what you think, and im affried there is not romance in this story,it is purly to explain 'black **grey **and white'

bi x


End file.
